1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diverter of articles, such as bottles or cans, from one conveyor path to another. More specifically, it concerns apparatus for changing the path of successive articles from a single succession of articles to at least two successions of articles by interposing a guide into the path of the single succession of articles after passage of successive articles and by directing an air blast towards each article that contacts the guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air blasts have been used for diverting articles from one conveyor path to another. Guides, such as a rigid surface oblique to an article path, have been interposed into the path for changing a single succession of articles to at least two successions of articles. A problem encountered with oblique surfaces is the collisions of articles with the surfaces and with each other resulting in backups of articles near the surfaces. Upon striking the surface, an articles rate of travel along a conveyor path is retarded and a closely following article can collide with the article at the surface. Thereafter, subsequent articles can collide with the following article and with each other.
Articles such as bottles often lack stability against overturning because of a small bottom area and a high center of mass. When such articles collide with a guide or with each other, there is a possibility of overturning and jamming the conveyor path. When guides are rigid and have no shock-absorbing quality, articles striking the guide tend to rebound immediately in a predetermined direction. Preceeding articles can limit the rebound travel in the predetermined direction, while the conveyor tends to move the article along the original conveyor path.